onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 876
Chapter 876 is titled "Pudding Coincidentally Appears!!" Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet: Vol. 11, Sai Arc: "Don Sai of the Happo Navy: Returning Home" The Happo Navy is en route to its home. Short Summary Big Mom is unaffected by Nami's lightning blast, and as the Straw Hats continue running, Pudding and Chiffon meet up with them. They try to tell Sanji about their plan to make a cake to feed Big Mom, but Pudding is split between her lovestruck and murderous attitudes towards him. Sanji agrees to help, and Pudding and Chiffon guide the other Straw Hats to the Thousand Sunny, where Chopper and Brook are holding their own against the Chess Soldier army. Long Summary The Straw Hats stare in shock at the massive hole created by Nami's Clima-Tact, but their joy is short-lived as they hear Big Mom's footsteps inside the hole and hear her calling out for wedding cake. They wonder if she can climb out of the hole, but Jinbe reveals that she is moving in another way as the Straw Hats realize that she is eating through the earth to come at them from below. Big Mom then surfaces, and the crew quickly starts running away again. However, they are soon approached by Pudding and Chiffon, and Luffy expresses his anger at Pudding for her deception. Pudding tries to get him to hear her out, but becomes extremely lovestruck when Sanji greets her, causing Chiffon to tell her to get her act together before Big Mom pulls herself back to her feet. Instead, Pudding goes through a mood swing, where she becomes murderous again and laughs at the Straw Hats' impending doom. Chiffon is appalled by this, and tries getting her back on track; the part of the Pudding in love with Sanji is shocked by the other side of her personality, but winds up slipping back into it. Luffy is exasperated by this, and Chiffon takes the lead and asks Sanji if he can help them make a cake to appease Big Mom, which he affirms. Pudding affirms Chiffon's statement, though her murderous personality tries to make it seem not the case, and the Straw Hats are flabbergasted by her behavior. Sanji tries to get things back on track and asks where they will make the cake, and Chiffon says they will make it in Chocolatown on Cacao Island, where they will bring it to Big Mom by ship. She encourages the Straw Hats to keep running from Big Mom until this is done, saying she believes in them. Big Mom, now back on her feet, wonders angrily why Pudding and Chiffon are consorting with the Straw Hats as she unleashes Ikoku on her enemies once again. Sanji tells Luffy they will meet back up again at sea, and gets on Rabiyan with Pudding and Chiffon as they barely avoid Big Mom's powerful slash. However, Pudding sees that the Straw Hats are going in the wrong direction, so she flies down to them and points them in the right direction. She then unleashes her Devil Fruit power on the Seducing Woods homies, causing the memories of the people whose souls inhabit them to come rushing into the homies for a brief period of time. While they are confused, Big Mom cannot control them, allowing the Straw Hats to get a clear path to the coast. Pudding then notices Sanji onboard, and quickly becomes conflicted with her emotions again, but Sanji quickly notices Chopper and Brook fighting onboard the Sunny as they pass over it. On the Sunny, Brook and Chopper stand battered though triumphant over several Chess Soldiers, but the homies continue pouring endlessly out of the Sunny's mirrors. They note that they are probably coming from the mirror in Nami's room, and decide to break it and apologize to her later. Perospero reminds them that the rest of their crewmates are dead, but Brook does not care to listen to him and prepares to continue fighting for the Sunny. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats finally see the coastline, and up in the air, Prometheus angrily berates Zeus for his actions earlier as Big Mom continues her rampage. Outside of Whole Cake Island, Sanji confidently leaves his trust in his crewmates as he goes with Pudding and Chiffon to make a cake to stop Big Mom. Quick References Chapter Notes *Big Mom withstood Nami's attack and continues pursuing the Straw Hats. **She is still able to recognize who her children are while under her eating disorder. *Pudding is shown to have gained an erratic personality disorder. *Sanji goes with Pudding and Chiffon to help make a cake while the rest of his group continues going back to the Thousand Sunny. *Chopper and Brook are fighting the Big Mom Pirates on the Thousand Sunny, which has sustained some damage as a result. Characters Arc Navigation